Ide
by ambudaff
Summary: Sasuke penulis kelas atas, dan terkena writer's block. AU Bukan shounen-ai. Untuk ulang tahun Sasuke, tapi telat sehari XD


Dering halus namun nyaring membelah sunyi dalam ruang luas dingin itu. Ruang duduk dikelilingi beberapa pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan beberapa ruang pribadi. Tapi tak ada respon. Masih berusaha didengar, sekali lagi telepon berdering. Kali ini seorang berpakaian seragam pelayan datang dan mengangkatnya.

Nada sopan mengiringi, sebelum pelayan itu meletakkan telepon sementara, dan mendekati kamar terdekat.

"Uchiha-sama—"

Yang disapa hanya mengangkat pandangan mata sedikit. Ia sedang duduk di belakang meja kerja menghadapi sebuah laptop. Tapi pelayan itu mengerti arti pandangan itu, "—dari Asuma-san—"

Majikan muda itu menggeleng tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Namun berhubung pelayan itu sudah bertahun bekerja, ia sudah mahfum akan keinginan tuannya. Membungkuk sedikit, ia kembali pada pesawat telepon yang menunggu.

"Beliau sedang tak bisa diganggu... Baik ... baik ... dua bulan lagi. Baik... akan saya sampaikan, Asuma-san—selamat malam."

Pesawat telepon diletakkan. Pelayan itu kembali ke ambang pintu kamar, melapor.

"—dari Asuma-san, tuan. Menanyakan perkembangan naskah. Sekaligus mengingatkan, _deadline_ dua bulan lagi—"

Mata majikan muda itu sama sekali bergeming, hanya ujung jari tangannya bergerak sedikit menyuruh pergi, mengisyaratkan ia sudah menangkap pesan.

Pelayan itu mengerti, membungkuk dan berlalu.

Tak kentara, majikan muda itu menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ada nada keluh tertangkap di dalamnya.

Ia kembali menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Layar menampakkan MSWord dalam keadaan kosong. Menghela napas lagi, menghembuskannya lagi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati rak-rak buku di dinding.

Di antara ribuan judul yang terpampang di rak-rak buku yang melingkupi kamar, ada satu judul yang ia hapal betul. Satu judul, tetapi beragam versi. Ada hardcover. Ada paperback. Ada versi novel. Ada versi graphic-novel. Bahasa Jepang. Bahasa Inggris. Perancis. Jerman. Huruf Kanji Jepang. Huruf Cina Simplified. Korea. Urdu. Bahkan huruf Arab.

_Sekuntum Sakura Berlumuran Darah_.

Karangannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua bulan lagi akan tepat setahun karya pertamanya terbit. Dalam waktu sepuluh bulan, sudah meledak. Sudah diterbitkan dalam berbagai versi, sudah diterjemahkan dalam berbagai bahasa. Dan penerbitnya menuntut karya spektakuler lagi untuk diterbitkan, _deadline_-nya dua bulan lagi. Seperti biasa, kiat penerbit. Satu karya spektakuler untuk tiap tahun.

Dan ia sedang tak bisa menulis apa-apa, kini.

**IDE**

_Semua tokoh kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya plot kepunyaan saya. _

_Friendship, bukan shounen-ai, silakan menafsirkan sendiri. Karenanya agak ragu mau dimasukkan SasuNaru Day. Tapi pas buka Note-nya Anip, nemu Sasuke's Birthday Event. Kali ... lebih cocok ya?-ehehe, tapi telat, hihi. _

_Rating K+ saja. AU. _

_Anjing keluarga Uchiha, __**Rufus**__, diambil dari __**LaPT**__-nya __**Lady Arlene**_

Uchiha Sasuke lahir di keluarga konglomerat bergelimang harta. Perusahaan-perusahaan yang meliputi hampir semua jenis usaha, ada. Dan kebetulan sekali, kakak laki-lakinya sangat berbakat dalam bisnis, sekaligus sangat berminat mengurusi bisnis. Jadi Sasuke terbebas dari segala keharusan terlibat dalam bisnis keluarga.

Sasuke memilih bidang sastra.

Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, sudah merasa puas punya putra mahkota—Uchiha Itachi—membebaskan putra keduanya untuk memilih bidang apa yang ingin ia tekuni—selama bukan bidang haram seperti narkoba atau sejenisnya. Jadilah Sasuke memilih sastra.

Sedari kecil, ia sangat suka membaca. Kemungkinan besar bakatnya diturunkan dari ibunya. Ia suka karya-karya sastra. Tentu saja didukung dengan kekayaan keluarga, ia bisa menikmati hampir semua karya sastra dunia. Buku-buku memenuhi rak-rak di perpustakaan pribadinya.

Dari kecil ia juga sering menulis. Biasanya disimpannya sendiri, atau diterbitkan terbatas. Misalnya, saat sepupunya Sai berulang tahun, ayahnya menerbitkan kumpulan puisi karangannya, didampingi ilustrasi karya Sai di tiap halaman, khusus dibagikan untuk tamu-tamu yang datang pada pesta ulang tahun Sai. Semua memuji puisi dan ilustrasi mereka—entah memang benar memuji atau basa-basi—

Beberapa puisi dan cerpennya pernah dimuat di majalah lokal. Saat itu ia masih iseng-iseng karena masih serius menyelesaikan sekolah—oh ya, ia memang penurut, menurut kata-kata ayahnya agar menyelesaikan sekolahnya dulu sebelum menekuni bidang apapun yang ia inginkan. Selesai SMA, ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya—sastra Jepang—dengan cepat, lalu mengikuti berbagai seminar, workshop, kursus singkat tentang menulis dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menulis dengan serius. Tahun lalu ia menghasilkan novelnya yang pertama, yang sangat fenomenal.

Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tak bisa melakukannya lagi sekarang?

Orang-orang menjulukinya Mr Perfection. Kamarnya tertata rapi dan bersih. Buku-bukunya tersusun menurut kategori Dewey, persis perpustakaan umum. Untuk menulis, ia selalu memikirkannya dulu, disusun draftnya, ditulis dengan pensil dan dihapus dengan bersih jika ia menemui kesalahan. Dilakukannya riset dengan teliti sebelum menulis. Begitulah ia menulis buku pertamanya. Berbulan-bulan ia lakukan sebelum bukunya naik cetak.

Dan ia tak bisa menulis apa-apa kini. Padahal hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Asuma-san, editornya?

Suara halus pintu gerbang depan terdengar, sebuah mobil memasuki halaman. Pasti aniki, pikirnya otomatis. Masuk garasi seperti biasa, langkahnya terhenti di pantry—pasti minum dulu sejenak—lalu menyeberang ruang tengah, naik tangga dan masuk kamarnya di lantai dua. Kebiasaan tiap hari.

Oh, tidak. Tidak malam ini. Ternyata ia malah mendatangi perpustakaan?

Ketukan terdengar di pintu walau pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Sasuke berbalik—berpura-pura habis mencari sebuah buku. "Aniki—baru pulang?"

Basa-basi _banget_.

Itachi mengangguk, lalu masuk. Melirik sejenak ke arah laptop. Sasuke tak berusaha menutupi layar kosong di sana. Biasanya juga Itachi tahu segala—versi adik memandang kakak.

"Masih tak bisa menulis apa-apa, ototou?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa tak pernah kau pikir—cari suasana baru?"

"Suasana baru?"

"Ya, mengurung diri di sini kan bosan? Ya aku tahu—" Itachi memotong sebelum Sasuke menyela, "aku tahu, kau bisa mencari apapun di internet, dan itu berarti kau tak harus ke mana-mana, tapi maksudku bukan informasi, suasana—dan itu tak akan kau dapat di kota macam Tokyo begini—"

"—aku harus ke desa?"

"Yah, nggak usah ke desa sih," Itachi bersandar dengan santai di ujung meja. Mengherankan, orang yang sangat sibuk dengan segala bisnis, sikapnya bisa sangat santai begini. Coba kalau perfeksionis seperti Sasuke, bisa-bisa kena stroke pada minggu pertama bertugas. Atau—memang itu kelebihan Itachi ya, santai dan rileks menghadapi segunung permasalahan juga, "—kota kecil juga bisa. Atau—" ia pura-pura berpikir, "—ke desa juga bolehlah—"

"Kenapa ke desa?" alis Sasuke nyaris menyatu, "memang ada jaminan kalau aku ke desa akan mendapat inspirasi?"

"Dan siapa yang akan menjamin kau bakal dapat inspirasi kalau kau berdiam saja di depan laptopmu?" Itachi membalik ucapan adiknya. "Lagipula, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku—"

"—sesuatu untukmu?" Sasuke bingung.

Wajah Itachi bersemu merah sedikit. "Tapi kalau kau tak mau ya sudahlah. Biar agak telat sedikit, biar aku sajalah yang pergi. Lusa telepon saja dulu—"

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Telat? Apaan sih?"

Menghela napas, tetapi tetap saja cengar-cengir, Itachi melanjutkan, "Kau ingat mahasiswi kedokteran hewan yang merawat anjing kita Rufus, dulu? Inuzuka Hana?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "—yaa... lalu?"

"Dia akan berulangtahun lusa, sedang aku harus ke Milan, baru bisa mengunjunginya minggu depan—"

"Lalu apa hubungannya nona Inuzuka dengan desa? Dan mengapa kau harus mengunjungi—" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerti, "—kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswa ini ya?"

Itachi tertawa lepas. "Yaah! Ketahuan deh. Iya, aku ngaku deh! Aku memang sedang mendekatinya. Kukira responnya positif. Dan apa hubungannya dengan desa? Selesai studi tahun kemarin, dia kembali ke desanya dan buka praktek di sana. Di desa Konoha."

Sasuke mengangguk mafhum. "OK kalau begitu. Biar aku yang bawa kadonya. Sehari-dua hari kukira tak apa-apa—"

"Jangan sehari-dua hari! Sebulan juga nggak apa-apa! Ada Wisma Uchiha kok di sana, kau bisa sepuas hati—"

Ujung bibir Sasuke berkerut. "Wisma Uchiha? Baru ya?" dan kerutan itu menjadi tawa sinis, "—kau serius dengan dokter ini ya? Sampai membangun Wisma Uchiha segala di sana? Biasanya hanya di kota-kota besar di mana ada bisnis Uchiha saja dibangun Wisma—"

Itachi nyengir. "Jadi, kau mau ya? Besok kau bisa pergi, sekarang aku mau membungkus dulu kadonya—" dan secepat ninja Itachi menghilang.

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. "Aniki, kau ini ada-ada saja—" tapi ia bergerakjuga. Mematikan laptop, membereskannya pada sebuah tas. Tas laptop ini dibawanya ke kamar. Dikeluarkannya sebuah travel bag dari sebuah lemari. Diisinya dengan beberapa pasang pakaian. Tak perlu banyak-banyak, ia hanya berniat satu-dua hari saja di Konoha. Di atas pakaiannya, ia meletakkan tas laptopnya.

Berdiri sejenak mengingat-ingat apa yang kurang, akhirnya ia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar. Tidur.

-o0o-

Sasuke melangkah turun dari limousine-nya. Agak di luar dugaan, jalan ke desa Konoha mulus, tidak seperti jalan di desa-desa pada umumnya.

Supir menurunkan sebuah tas travel. Cuma itu bawaan Sasuke. Plus sebuah tas laptop yang dijinjing Sasuke sendiri. Niatnya hanya semalam saja di sini, memberikan kado, jalan-jalan sedikit, dan kembali ke Tokyo.

Lalu supir mengeluarkankan sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus indah dari laci dashboard. Kado Itachi. Melihat kotaknya, mungkin perhiasan. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan apa isinya :P

"Akan disimpan di mana, Tuan?"

"Simpan saja semua di kamar."

Supir tadi mengangguk hormat dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Wisma Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha selalu membangun wisma di kota yang sering mereka datangi, biasanya karena bisnis. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot booking hotel. Lagipula Fugaku dan Itachi lebih suka suasana rumah sendiri—di manapun mereka berada.

Tapi Wisma Uchiha di sebuah desa?

Pasti Itachi yang berinisiatif membangunnya. Ujung bibir Sasuke naik sedikit, tersenyum tipis. Rupanya Itachi bersungguh-sungguh dengan mahasiswi—ups, sekarang ia sudah menjadi dokter hewan—ini. Siapa namanya? Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat—Hana? Inuzuka Hana?

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam Wisma. Semua tertata rapi. Seorang pelayan berdiri di tepi pintu masuk, siap melaksanakan apapun perintahnya.

"Saya kembali ke Tokyo, Tuan—" supirnya mendekat.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan menghubungi kapan kau harus menjemput lagi." _Paling juga besok aku sudah kembali ke Tokyo, _pikirnya dalam hati.

Diletakkannya tas laptopnya di meja kamar. Dan ia keluar lagi. "Aku keliling dulu sebentar—" sahutnya selintas pada pelayan tadi.

Sasuke meniti undakan, keluar dari tanah kepunyaan keluarga Uchiha itu, dan pelan-pelan berusaha menangkap 'suasana' yang dicarinya. Sekalian mencari rumah keluarga Inuzuka—walau Itachi sudah menggambar peta yang sangat jelas plus uraiannya. Ia harus datang nanti malam, bawa kado, bilang kalau Itachi tidak bisa datang hari ini tapi akan datang minggu depan, blablabla—

Perlahan ia melangkah. Suasana masih sepi. Wisma Uchiha terletak di tepi desa, sedikit lagi masuk hutan, tak banyak rumah di sekitarnya. Jadi, pagi begini tak banyak orang lalu lalang di sana. Tapi begitu Sasuke melangkah jauh menuju ke tengah desa, masuklah ia ke tengah keramaian. Anak-anak bergegas ke sekolah. Loper koran, pengantar susu, ibu-ibu dengan keranjang belanjaan, pegawai kantoran—

Dan saat ia menghirup udara pagi yang segar, menelusup masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya harum masakan. Seperti panggangan. Sasuke celingukan, dan mendapati sebuah kios segala ada dengan sebuah meja di sudutnya, sedang menghangatkan beberapa potong nasi kepal. Baunya sedap, membuat perut Sasuke berkerucuk. Ah ya, lagipula ia belum sarapan yang benar sejak tadi subuh, baru segelas susu.

Jadi Sasuke mendekati kios itu. Seorang pemuda—sepertinya seumuran dengannya—sedang menyusun potongan-potongan nasi kepal di atas panggangan. Sepertinya hanya menghangatkan saja.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menyapa ramah. "_Irasshaimase_. Onigirinya? Masih baru kok, Nenek Chiyo baru saja mengantar—tunggu dulu. Anda baru ya, di desa ini?"

Nampaknya pemuda itu mengenal semua penduduk desa, karena ia begitu yakin.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dan pemuda itu nampak bersemangat, melap tangannya di atas celemek, mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Naruto. Tanya apa saja tentang desa ini, mudah-mudahan aku bisa menjawabnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak tinggal di penginapan nenek Tsunade kan? Soalnya aku tidak melihat penghuni baru di sana—"

Sasuke menyambut tangan Naruto, berjabat tangan setengah hati, dan setengah hati juga menjawab. "Kau boleh panggil aku Sasuke. Aku tinggal di Wisma Uch—"

"Ah! Wisma Uchiha, tentu saja! Tadi pagi kukira aku melihat ada sebuah limosin lewat, dan tentunya itu kau ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Mau yang mana?" Naruto mengeluarkan juga kotak besar satu lagi, onigiri yang tidak dipanggang. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil kosong, dan meraih capitan untuk mengambil.

Sasuke tertegun ragu. Masih bingung untuk memilih, ketika ada seorang ibu mendekat dengan heboh. Naruto beralih perhatian pada ibu-ibu itu. "_Irasshaimase_, Yamanaka-san. Oh ya! Lupa—anda kan memesan tomat—" dan sebelum si ibu-ibu tadi berbicara sepotongpun, Naruto sudah bergegas meletakkan kotak kecil dan capitannya, berlari ke sudut kios, dan membuka sebuah keranjang. "Lupa. Tomatnya belum dibuka—" dan ia mengeluarkan buah—atau sayur?—merah-merah itu dan memajangnya di salah satu sudut yang dari tadi masih kosong.

"Untung kau ingat," ibu-ibu tadi tersenyum senang, dan memilih-milih tomatnya. Sebenarnya tidak usah dipilih, karena semua sama bagusnya. Tapi ibu Yamanaka memilih sekilo lalu dikantongi oleh Naruto, berikut si ibu memilih-milih sayuran lain.

Sasuke tadinya sudah memegang capitan, memilih onigiri untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak, tetapi matanya mengikuti gerakan Naruto, dan alarm bawah sadarnya berbunyi, seperti biasa kalau melihat tomat. Tomat! Dan di desa ini, tomatnya besar dan mulus dan segar, bukan keluar dari peti dari peti kemas dengan pendingin seperti di Tokyo.

Refleks saja ia mendekati sudut tomat itu. Gerakan halusnya tertangkap oleh Naruto, "Ayayay! Mau beli tomat juga?" sahutnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah kantong padanya. Otomatis diterima Sasuke, dan ia mulai memilih beberapa buah.

Naruto kembali pada ibu Yamanaka, dan menghitung jumlah belanjaannya. "Kenapa kesiangan, Yamanaka-san? Biasanya subuh-subuh sudah beredar?" sahutnya sambil nyengir.

"Harus mengurus Ino dulu," sahutnya, "umur udah gadis, tapi tetap saja kalau mau pergi-pergi, persis anak kecil, semua harus diurusin."

"Oh? Ino jadi pergi ke Oto?" Naruto mengulurkan uang kecil kembaliannya, berikut kantong belanjaan.

"Iya. Cuma dua minggu, tapi ributnya seperti mau pergi setahun—"

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Mudah-mudahan saja ia tidak lupa—"

"Apa, apa ia janji sesuatu padamu?"

"Ehehe—" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dan membuatnya semakin acak-acakan, "—minta tandatangan penulis Orochimaru. Kata Ino, mungkin Oro-sama akan menghadiri pementasan seniman dari Konoha ini—"

"Ooh, itu! Nanti aku bilang pada Ino kalau dia telepon. Dia janji telepon ke rumah, sesampainya dia di Oto—"

"Arigato, Yamanaka-san!" Naruto membungkuk dalam-dalam, dan ditepis oleh ibu Yamanaka.

"Nggak usah segitunya lah—" dan ia pergi sambil terkekeh melihat raut muka Naruto yang jenaka tatkala membungkuk itu.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertemu. "Kau tahu—Orochimaru-san? Kau suka membaca?"

"Ya—kau juga tahu? Bukunya yang terakhir aku tidak begitu suka, tapi bukunya yang pertama bagus! Ah! Tentu saja kau tahu!" di sela kalimat-kalimatnya yang begitu cepat merepet, mata birunya tiba-tiba berkilat-kilat, "—kakakmu bilang kau itu 'Sasuke' yang menulis buku 'Sakura Berlumuran Darah' itu! Jelas kau tahu Oro-sama, kalian sesama penulis kan ya?"

Perlu beberapa saat untuk memulihkan diri dari serangan kalimat-kalimat yang membombardirnya, belum lagi Sasuke suka sebel kalau mendengar ada yang melafalkan bukunya salah judul atau kurang komplit. Tapi, ini desa. Desa Konoha, dan di desa ini ada juga yang membaca bukunya?

"Kau juga membaca 'Sakura'?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak punya uang untuk beli, tapi Jiraiya-sama punya selemari buku di kamarnya dan beliau selalu membiarkan aku mengobrak-abrik buku-bukunya itu—Ah! Aku tahu!"

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci—kelihatannya seperti notes yang sudah kumal—dan menulis beberapa huruf kanji, lalu memasukkan notes itu lagi ke dalam laci. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ap-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Terus terang, reaksi yang biasa terjadi jika seseorang mengetahui ia adalah penulis terkenal adalah: minta tanda tangan atau berfoto bersama. Tapi, Naruto ini malah 'tak ingat' untuk minta tandatangan, malah menulis sesuatu di notes bututnya—untuk apa?

"Mencatat. Er—" Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "—biar nggak lupa. Biasanya kalau ada ide, aku sedang sibuk jualan begini, muncul ide, aku catat saja dulu garis besarnya. Nanti siang aku tulis lagi—"

Sasuke belum menangkap keseluruhan arti kalimatnya. Menulis? Pedagang di depannya ini, yang kelihatannya sembarangan, kucel, kotor—menulis?

"K-Kau menulis?" akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh—" Naruto masih saja menggaruk kepalanya, "—iya. Kecil-kecilan sih. Cuma di koran desa, terbitnya juga cuma dua kali seminggu. Rubrik 'Konichiwa'. Isinya macem-macem—"

Belum juga Sasuke selesai memahami kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki—pemuda, mungkin seumuran, tiba-tiba datang dan menggeplak bahu Naruto, "WOOI! Jadi tidak?" Dan geplakannya disusul gonggongan seekor anjing putih besar sebesar anak sapi!

"Kiba! Sakit tahu!" Naruto mengusap-usap bahunya, tapi kemudian menolehke arah Sasuke, "Perkenalkan, juru foto mitraku kalau lagi nyari berita, Inuzuka Kiba, plus anjingnya Akamaru—"

"Woof! Woof!"

Belum juga Sasuke dan Kiba bersalaman, anjingnya sudah mendahului menggonggong sambil menyorongkan kaki depan. Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa kecil—bukan senyum tapi tawa—melihat kelakuan hewan besar itu.

"Dan kau—" selidik Kiba saat ia dan Sasuke saling berjabat.

"Kiba, Kiba! Masa' kau tak tahu? Yang menulis 'Sakura' itu lho! Itachi-niisan bilang, Sasuke itu adiknya, dan inilah dia!"

"YAIY! Adiknya Itachi-niisan? Kita mungkin akan bersaudara!" Kiba menepuk punggung Sasuke, agak terlalu keras.

"Bersaudara?"

Benar-benar. Sasuke pintar, tapi masuk dalam lingkungan baru seperti desa Konoha ini IQ-nya mendadak merosot dua digit.

"Kalau Itachi-niisan mendatangi Konoha, itu karena kakakku," seringai Kiba. Raut wajahnya sudah mirip sekali dengan Akamaru. Bagai adik kakak saja.

"Oh," dan Sasuke baru menyadari kalau 'Inuzuka' Hana dan 'Inuzuka' Kiba adalah kata yang sama :P Untuk beberapa saat ia tak bisa berkata-kata, untungnya ada dua ibu-ibu berhenti di kios Naruto dan memilih-milih sayuran sehingga perhatian tersisihkan. Sasuke kembali memilih onigiri, dan memperlihatkan isi kotaknya pada Naruto agar dihitung.

Naruto cepat mengemas onigiri dan tomat, menerima uang. Sembari menghitung kembalian cepat-cepat ia mengambil kesempatan, "Biasanya aku selesai di kios jam 11, kau mau aku antar keliling desa?"

Berpikir sejenak, Sasuke mengangguk. "Oke. Aku akan berkeliling di sekitar sini saja dulu—"

"OKE!" Kiba ikut-ikutan—walau tak diajak—"aku juga mau cetak foto dulu, lalu kita bikin _tour of village_!" dan ia bergerak cepat sekali diikuti hewan putihnya, menyelinap-nyelinap di antara banyak ibu-ibu.

Sasuke mengambil belanjaannya dan mengangguk sopan sebelum ia celingukan. Mau ke mana sekarang? Pelan-pelan ia berjalan tak tentu arah, sebelum ia menemukan—sepertinya—sebuah taman, dengan beberapa bangku. Ia duduk di situ, dan mulai membuka bungkusan onigirinya. Sambil menggigit, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

Sebetulnya, kalau dibanding Tokyo, keadaan di sini bisa disebut taman semua. Pohon di mana-mana. Teduh. Belum tumbuhan kembang yang sepertinya terawat rapi. Adem.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyesal kenapa ia tidak membawa laptopnya ke sini. Tiba-tiba saja benaknya dipenuhi macam-macam, yang semuanya menuntut untuk ditulis! Benar kata aniki, perubahan suasana membuat inspirasi keluar! Lagipula—ia sadar sekarang—di rumah saja membuat ia kehilangan sesuatu: interaksi antar manusia! Padahal itu yang ia butuhkan untuk novelnya.

Sasuke menghabiskan onigirinya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mendapat akal baru. Ia melihat berkeliling, dan ada sebuah toko alat tulis sederhana di ujung taman. Sasuke bergegas bangkit, menuju ke sana. Toko yang sangat sederhana, hanya beberapa tumpuk buku dan notes, pensil dan kuas, tinta dari merek yang terbatas dan murah, tak lebih. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup. Dibelinya sebatang pensil dan sebuah notes, dan ia kembali ke bangku taman.

Canggung rasanya ia menulis plot-plot yang berlompatan di benaknya. Biasanya ia langsung main ketik saja, tapi kali ini ia harus menuliskannya. Agak lebih lama. Dan kata-kata yang salah tidak bisa di-delete, hanya bisa dicoret. Kalau saja ada penghapus, mungkin lebih bersih, tapi mungkin juga membuat penulisan menjadi lebih lama.

Mungkin ada berjam-jam Sasuke asyik menyusun plot, ketika Naruto dan Kiba, plus Akamaru menjejeri.

"Walah! Baru sebentar di sini, sudah asyik menulis! Benar-benar penulis sejati!" pekik Naruto, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dan sibuk men-ssst-nya. Dan sedang sibuk mendiamkan Naruto, tiba-tiba 'klik' kamera Kiba menangkap adegan Sasuke.

"Ka-kalian sedang apa?" salah tingkah Sasuke semakin menjadi.

Kiba duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Boleh kan kalau kami memasukanmu dalam edisi koran terbaru? Jarang-jarang ada penulis mampir ke Konoha—"

"Iya, jangan kalah dengan Oto yang punya Oro-sama, kita juga bisa dooong!" seru Naruto agak terlalu keras.

Sasuke sebelumnya sudah biasa diwawancara dan dijadikan obyek foto, tapi semua dengan permintaan formal, pertanyaan yang teratur. Semua bisa dijawab dengan rapi. Tapi kalau yang seperti ini? Spontanitas, dan mengambil gambarnya juga _candid_?

Berusaha tetap _jaim_, Sasuke seperti menenangkan teman-teman barunya ini, "Ayolah. Aku kan bukan apa-apa. Baru menulis satu buku saja sudah rame. Ayo, katanya aku mau dibawa keliling desa?"

Ada perasaan aneh, tatkala ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ia berusaha tetap tenang, seperti biasanya. Tapi, ia juga bersikap rendah hati. Jarang-jarang. Dan ia—merasa enak. Merasa nyaman.

"Kita ke redaksi koran dulu yuk? Aku mau setor tulisan dulu," Naruto mengajak. Kiba tentu saja mau setor gambar, dan Sasuke jadi penasaran, seperti apa koran desa ini.

Hanya beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sudah sampai. Rumahnya kecil, sepertinya sudah sangat tua. Tapi rapi. Sebuah papan kecil bertulis 'Konoha Mainichi' terpaku di pagar. Seperti biasa, Naruto dengan berisiknya masuk, menarik perhatian semua yang ada. Er .. 'semua yang ada' itu hanya dua orang, seorang dengan rambut putih panjang dan berpenampilan sedikit mesum, dan seseorang bertopeng sebelah mata. Sebelumnya, nampaknya, mereka sedang mendiskusikan sebuah buku bersampul oranye.

"Naruto! Mana laporanmu untuk 'Konichiwa'?" orang berambut putih itu menyambut 'ramah'.

"Ada, aku ikut mengetik di sini saja ya?" tanpa basa-basi ia duduk di depan sebuah komputer, menyalakannya, mengeluarkan notes butut yang tadi dilihat Sasuke, dan mulai mengetik dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kiba memperkenalkan Sasuke yang disambut 'Waaah' oleh mereka berdua. Yang berambut putih itu Jiraiya, pemilik koran, dan satunya lagi Kakashi, pecinta buku tulisan Jiraiya. Jadi ini Jiraiya yang diceritakan oleh Naruto tadi? Pemilik koran, sekaligus pemilik koleksi buku? Sasuke sekilas melihat rak-rak buku di ruangan agak ke dalam.

"Kau membaca bukuku tidak?" sahut Jiraiya setengah berharap. Rasanya Sasuke belum pernah mendengar, tapi dengan sopan ia melihat-lihat sejenak koleksi 'buku-buku' karangan Jiraiya, dan berkata dengan sopan pula bahwa ia belum pernah membacanya, dan mungkin di kemudian hari ia akan punya waktu untuk membacanya.

Begitu Jiraiya menoleh ke arah lain, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah aneh seperti wajah menahan tawa dari Kiba. Hihi. Sasuke tersenyum dengan ujung bibirnya, nampaknya mereka sepakat tentang isi buku Jiraiya.

Naruto selesai dengan cepat. Jiraiya membacanya sekilas. Sepertinya Naruto memang sudah sangat terbiasa menulis, sehingga Jiraiya tidak berkomentar banyak. Ia mengangguk pada tulisan Naruto, ia juga setuju pada gambar-gambar jepretan Kiba.

"Jiraiya-sama, boleh aku minta beberapa kolom di halaman depan?" pinta Naruto dengan wajah puppy-eyes.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menulis tentang Sasuke—"

—dan Sasuke sibuk menepis-nepiskan tangannya. "Aah, apa yang mau ditulis tentangku?"

"Ya, bio dan sebagainya, dan berita bahwa ia ada di desa kita—"

"—dan beberapa foto," Kiba ikut sumbang suara.

"Begini saja," Jiraiya menengahi, "tulis dulu, sore jam 7 deadline, nanti aku pertimbangkan. Sekarang, _shoo shoo_!" Jiraiya menggerak-gerakkan tangan seperti mengusir ayam.

Naruto dan Kiba keluar sambil tertawa-tawa. Anehnya, tawa itu menular, dan Sasuke juga turut tertawa. Biasanya, ia jarang bisa tertawa, paling tersenyum.

"Ke rumahku dulu yuk! Er, maksudku, ke kamarku," Naruto nyengir, "memang berantakan, tapi aku mau memberi makan kucingku dulu—"

"Sejak kapan kau punya kucing?" Kiba mencongklang santai di atas Akamaru.

"Bukan peliharaan sih. Kucing lewat. Tapi dia biasa ada di depan pintu jam segini, pas jam aku pulang dari pasar—"

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke heran. Atau banyak hal. Spontanitas. Tapi sekaligus juga keteraturan. Dan perhatian. Bagaimana seseorang bisa punya perhatian pada kucing yang bahkan bukan kepunyaannya?"

Ia terdiam tatkala mereka sampai di sesuatu yang disebutnya apartemen. Rumah susun mungkin lebih tepat. Betul saja, ada seekor kucing melingkar di depan pintu Naruto, bangun dan mengeong-ngeong tatkala melihat siapa yang datang. Naruto meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di depan si kucing, dan membuka pintu kamar. Menyilakan yang lain masuk.

Sasuke masuk. Tidak rapi seperti kediamannya yang dirapikan pelayan, tapi tak berdebu. Artinya, barang tak ditata, tapi dibersihkan dengan baik.

Di sudut ada tumpukan koran Konoha Mainichi. Spontan Sasuke menarik satu eksemplar, dan melihat rubrik 'Konichiwa' di kanan atas adalah tulisan 'Naruto'. Bahasanya menarik, mengalir, dan topik bahasannya simpel tapi tak terpikirkan sebelumnya, tentang embun.

"Eheheh," tak terasa Naruto sudah ada di depannya, menggaruk kepala tak gatal lagi seperti tadi pagi, "—bagaimana? Nggak berasa sastra ya, nggak seperti tulisanmu—"

"Tapi sangat membumi. Dan—apakah kamu pernah megalami writer's block?"

"Writer—apaan?" cengo di wajah Naruto terasa sangat jujur.

"Writer's block. Kau merasa tak bisa menulis apa-apa—"

"Oh itu. Rasanya sih nggak pernah. Kadang aku tak bisa menulis tentang Konoha di waktu pagi. Jadi aku menulis tentang ibu-ibu yang bergegas ke pasar. Atau, kalau aku tak bisa menulis headline, aku menulis di halaman tengah. Bahkan Akamaru juga pernah kutulis. Aku harus terus menulis, kalau tidak aku tak bisa dapat honornya. Tapi, yah begitulah. Tulisanku cuma seperti itu, nggak menyastra seperti punyamu—" Naruto nyengir selebar-lebarnya.

"Tiap hari kau menulis?"

"Yah, aku harus menulis tiap hari. Walau korannya terbit dua kali seminggu, tapi aku bertanggungjawab atas beberapa rubrik, jadi ya, aku menulis hampir tiap hari. Kalau tidak—" wajahnya berubah serius, "selain aku harus bertanggungjawab, aku juga perlu uangnya. Penghasilanku di pasar pas-pasan, untuk membayar apartemen dan makan sederhana. Padahal aku punya cita-cita—"

Naruto mengeluh panjang, "—suatu waktu aku ingin melihat Tokyo—" ia memandang Sasuke, "—dengan uangku sendiri—"

Sasuke tertegun.

-0o0-

Tak pernah Sasuke selancar itu mengetik. Semalaman ia sudah menyelesaikan hampir dua bab, dengan plot untuk satu buku penuh sudah ditulis di notes.

Ia juga sudah menulis email pada Asuma-san. Dan Asuma-san setuju.

Naruto akan ia ajak ke Tokyo begitu ia pulang. Memang ia yang akan membiayainya, tapi dengan perjanjian, Naruto menulis buku tentang semua hal-hal remeh-temeh yang ia temui pada saat pergi ke, berada di, sampai pulang dari Tokyo ke Konoha. Jadi Naruto akan merasa ia pergi dengan uangnya sendiri. Dan untuk penerbitannya, Asuma sangat antusias membaca contoh tulisan Naruto. Sudah tak sabar ingin mengedit tulisannya.

Dan Sasuke akan belajar memandang hal remeh temeh. Bukan semata hal-hal yang bombastis. Ide untuk menulis, tidak selalu datang dari sesuatu yang hebat.

Karena dunia juga terdiri dari berjuta hal-hal yang remeh temeh.

**FIN**


End file.
